powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Ep. 47: The Amazing Truth
The Amazing Truth is the forty-seventh episode of Gosei Sentai Dairanger. It is the third episode of a six-episode endgame arc, beginning the battle for Gorma leadership between Master Kaku and Lieutenant Colonel Shadam and the fall-out of the Dairangers sudden loss of their powers. Synopsis As the Dairanger return to their normal lives, they're reminded of what they've gone through and who they are as Kaku prepares to fight to become the next Gorma Emperor. Plot Some time after the Dairanger were crushed by Master Kaku and had their Aura Changers and Lai-Lai Balls taken, Shoji is seen running doing his boxing practice while Kameo is getting a haircut from Kazu, stating that having world peace is sort of relaxing and the two can hang out; with Kazu stating he can't just plans for them. Shoji appears outside the hair salon; the two check up with Kazu stating he's in good spirits while Shoji stating he's way more motivated since the Dairanger were disbanded and Kazu likewise stating he can focus on his career. After a quick laugh, Shoji runs off to continue training. At Rin's apartment, she's spending time eating gyoza with Kou; he states the food is terrible and he rather go to Ryo's to get some good ones; however Rin states with the Dairanger disbanded, they can't just show up there like they used to. Kou asks why but Rin states it just is; with the boy stating it's crazy and wonders if they were sure about splitting up with him not keeping his promise, showing her the ring his mom left him stating that he hasn't kept his promise to her before leaving, making Rin stare at the ring he left behind before it starts glowing. At the barber shop, Kameo starts screaming before vanishing under his robe, revealing he's turned into a turtle again! Shoji, meanwhile, sees General Kamikaze's bike nearly run him over before hearing a telephone ring; he runs to it as it lifts as he hears President Gravestone tell him to look into the sky, seeing the Three Gorma Stooges once again and making him remember the flag he got from them yet he was wearing it beneath his training clothes! Asking the Stooges what they're doing, the trio vanish once again making Shoji pull it out and look at it. By a waterfall, Ryo is training in his fighting technique, exhausting himself before he charges and yells about what Master Kaku had pulled, stating he trusted and followed him like a father and wonders what they're to do with what he's done! Out of nowhere, Jin's coin flips and flies into Ryo's hand; he stares up and sees a vision of the Demon-Fist master stating he's alive as he fights with Ryo once again in the water; Jin states he's pathetic in not being able to do anything without Kaku while stating that a fist master must overcome emotions and keep his composure at all times to see the truth; he further states that he doesn't exists because of Kaku; Kaku and Ryo exist individually! Jin charges at him but vanishes before stating to Ryo to not forget his words, making him finally understand that whether Kaku's there or not, what the Dairanger have to do is one thing: defeat the Gorma! At the Gorma Palace, everyone is in an uproar as Zydos and Gara go into a room where Shadam is sitting; Gara asks if is confident he can defeat Kaku, Shadam states of course he is but instructs Zydos to destroy the Qi and Yo antenna to make sure of it, preventing him from having any assistance before he laughs. At the Yo Antenna, Daigo is meditating while looking at Kujaku's feather. It suddenly glows as she appears before him; he states that even if the Dairanger are finished, he won't let it get him down since something is going to happen with the two antenna and that he's counting on it before she vanishes. The other Dairanger appear at the rooftop inspired by the items they had: the Gorma Stooges flag for Shoji, Kou's mother's ring for Rin, Kameo for Kazu; they state something's up and they had to come here as they're soon joined by Ryo, who meets with them. Ryo states even without Kaku, the Dairanger aren't finished as long as they have each other. The five Dairanger join their hands together, but are soon attacked by Zydos as Ryo states he came as expected knowing something is up with them! When Daigo asks Zydos what the antenna are for, the brute silences them while stating they're not Dairanger but normal people, thus they've come to die. Shoji states that he'll never know until they try and they should do so, the team charging but being slashed back by a Yo whip, Zydos calling them weak before explaining the purpose of the antenna. The truth was that Master Kaku went back to the Gorma so he could participate in a duel that determines the next Gorma ruler! As Zydos speaks, Kaku and Shadam meet within the palace as General Tenpou walks between them, telling those in the Gorma Senate that in the name of Gorma Law, the winner of the duel will be the Gorma's next ruler; Gorma XVI, ruling over the Gorma Tribes! Tenpou tells Shadam and Kaku that the duel will commence in an hour at the Gorma Colosseum in front of Gorma XV before telling them that though one will die, both of them are heirs to the throne and that the two fight this duel fair and square. Another senate member presents wine to both, Shadam declaring he'll be Gorma XVI and use it to take over the Earth, Kaku stating he won't allow it while throwing the glass down. Back with Zydos and the Dairanger, the brute that's the Kaku is trying to win so he can turn the Gorma into "good little kids", the Dairanger realizing that their master did this so they wouldn't worry about him; Shoji stating he shouldn't be secretive about it. About the antenna, Zydos states that if the two fought as is, Shadam would clearly be much stronger and Kaku will be defeated, which is why he put the antenna up: the Qi and Yo from the antenna will be absorbed into his body doubling the master's strength! Zydos declares he won't allow for this and he won't have a proper position in the Tribes unless Shadam wins, stating that he's come to destroy the antennas because he doesn't want peace with Earth! Motivated by the revelation, the Dairanger declare they will protect the antenna no matter what. Further motivated, the Dairanger introduce themselves, performing their role call even untransformed to prove their motivation in protecting their leader's legacy. Calling them fools, Zydos states they're hilarious to think they can do this without transforming, summoning the Cotporos as the team begin to fight them off with their skills; the team using their martial arts abilities to strike them down. Ryo tries to attack Zydos but is pushed back by a Yo mouth blast. Within the Gorma palace, Master Kaku suits up in his armor; turning towards his sword, he takes it and recalls each of his team members one by one stating that if he loses the duel, he will live on inside them before walking through the doors to his destiny. On the other side, a Gorma senator tells Shadam to prepare himself with the general forming a red armor over his body and drawing his sword telling Kaku to prepare himself and this is the end. The two continue to walk towards the arena preparing for their battle to become the next Gorma emperor; while the Dairanger continue to fight Zydos without being able to transform. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Soldier: Notes *'Viewership': 6.8% *'Eyecatch' **'Featured Dairanger (Pre-Break):' KirinRanger **'Featured Dairanger (Post-Break):' ShishiRanger *General Tenpou has not been seen since his first appearance in Episode 17. *This episode featured cameos from the Three Idiots, Kameo, Jin, and Kujaku. *Kameo transformed into a turtle without his crystal. *This episode possesses one of the most notable early examples of a "suitless rollcall", where the actors perform their Sentai rollcall and poses without wearing their typical suit. This would become a standard practice for the end of a Sentai series starting in the early-2000s. *This is the only episode where none of the Dairangers transform (although Ryou, Shoji, and Kazu will also not transform when they return in episodes of ''Gokaiger''). DVD Releases *''Gosei Sentai Dairanger'' Volume 5 features episodes 41-50.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/dairenger.html *The complete Dairanger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. References Category:Gosei Sentai Dairanger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Naruhisa Arakawa